


Scorching Heat

by Inarichan



Series: Russian Blue [2]
Category: Original Work, Random MC / Russian Mob
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, Russian MC, Russian Mafia, imagine your favourite Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarichan/pseuds/Inarichan
Summary: You already lost your big blind and your sanity  - don't chase after it. Enjoy the ride!Part two of my Russian Blue Series, but can absolutely be read alone.





	1. Chapter 1

The last two days had left me completely riled up, my thoughts were anywhere but on the tasks at hand and at one point earlier this evening I had simply called it quits, grabbed a half-full bottle of Vodka and slipped away from the large living area to the guest rooms.  
I had chosen a rather far off, quiet one immediately after our arrival. If I was to spend six weeks in this place, I would definitely need some peace and quiet. It never ceased to amaze me just how loud and boisterous Russians could be if given enough booze and a good mood. 

With an elated sigh I stepped over my sacred threshold and kicked the door close behind me. Several vertebrates popped back into place as I languidly stretched my spine like an overgrown cat, leaning against the hardwood door. Bottle dangling from my hand I sauntered over to the small sideboard beneath the large panorama window where I had set up an iPhone-dock with an included stereo.  
The beautiful light streaming in from the well placed windows was the first reason that had me fall in love with this particular room - the Krim was a breathtaking sight this time of the year. 

Also, it was an incredible hot place to be. 

Sweat was trickling down between my clavicles and the slope of my back and the fabric of my moss green sun dress was slowly getting soaked. Softly tapping on the screen of my phone I pulled up one of my favourite easy-listening playlists (the soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy”, dropped the phone next to the docking station and started undressing, swaying my hips in time with the beat. 

I bumped my rear against the bathroom counter on my way in and an image flashed my mind, the image of myself, pressed against another counter, at a way darker, even steamier setting. For the life of me i couldn't help the knowing smile creeping it's way onto my face. Despite the heat a shiver ran down my spine in anticipation as the memory of him kissing me made me lick my lips, as if to chase his taste on them.

Two nights had passed. And I was still wearing the bruises his steely grip had left on my body. I savoured the delicious soreness our encounter in the kitchen had inflicted on my body, making every thorough stretch a sharp reminder of his strength and impulsiveness.  
We hadn't talked since, merely watched each other from across the room when he was fleetingly stopping by between organisation meetings and other duties.  
My mind ran away with me as soon as his blazing gaze met mine; and after the first day I almost had worried my lower lip bleeding and my accompanying friend already had asked me twice if I was drunk or simply delusional. 

The present state of my inebriation already bordered on tipsy and I abandoned the bottle next to the sink in favour of stripping the last remains of my clothes. Stepping into the shower I pushed the cold tab all to the right until the cold spray filled the cabin and caused goosebumps all over my heated skin. I'm a natural redhead, coming with the pale, creamy white skin and light freckles spreading over my cheekbones, shoulders and forearms. I couldn't remember ever being exposed to the summer sun to such an extent as I had been over the last few days and it gained me a slight tan. 

The cold water immediately sobered me up from the last bit of drunkenness and i sighed again, long and low and this time in utter delight. 

Finally feeling clean again and with a serious decrease in body temperature. I left the bathroom, a towel slung around my waist and without further delay I gracelessly dropped down onto the queen sized bed.  
The simple, white cotton sheets felt soothingly cool against my cheek and the last thing on my mind was how beautiful the dusk looked through the half closed window pane.

When I startled from sleep, the room was almost laying in darkness, the only sliver of light provided by the last grey of dusk at the night sky's rim. Occasionally it was divided by lightning from an incoming storm, still to far away for the thunder to be heard.  
Sleep addled as my mind obviously was, I couldn't deter at first, what had woken me so suddenly. When another resounding knock cracked the heavy silence, realisation hit immediately.

"Door's open."

There was no need to ask - i knew exactly who it was.  
Hell, the way my skin was tingling and my stomach twisted in anticipation at the sound alone was a telltale sign if I ever saw one.  
I watched the door open slowly, casting the person entering in shadows. Only when it closed again after the visitor had stepped inside, the dim light revealed his tall, broad form in stark contrast to the white painted door. He closed it completely by leaning against it, shutting it with a soft click, remaining perfectly still in this position for a long moment.

Reaching over my head, i found the light switch on first try and the soft glow of my bedside lamp illuminated a small portion of the room in a lush, warm light. 

"I woke you."

The heavy Russian accent oozing into his English made it hard to decipher wether it was a question or merely stating a fact.

He went on:

"I apologise. Want me to leave?"

The audible smirk in his voice made it obvious that he hadn’t really planned on leaving again anytime soon. He was so damn sure about himself, it could almost be mistaken for arrogance. But it was simply his natural confidence.  
Sitting up against the headboard I drank in the sight of him while he was slowly approaching me across the room. He looked different, maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt for once, and only a much thinner, undecorated leather vest above it. Or maybe it was the slightly damp, unbound hair he had simply gathered loosely at the back of his neck but had left it open otherwise. The urge to card my hands through the dark mass coiled in my belly and my fingers twitched involuntarily. I could smell the fresh and masculine scent of soap, he obviously had showered only recently. It made my mouth water and my head spin.

My eyes found his burning gaze and he looked relaxed, amused even.  
Maker, the lazy smile on his face was positively the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my thirty-two years of existence.  
Returning my open stare on his lips with one of his own, his left eyebrow rose and his smirk got even more expectant. Unknowingly I had started to bite my lower lip again, trying to keep myself from groaning. 

His beautiful, broad hands went up to his neck, gathering his hair on one side and pulling the massive silver necklace over his head. With a clinking noise he placed it on the sideboard and paid attention to his hands next. Just as he started to slide of the first of his rings I stopped him with a motion of my hand.

"Please. Don't. I like them on you.”

I was serious. His hands, wrists and arms were a piece of art. A mind-blowing picture of masculinity, raw strength and muscle. And the rings and leather wristbands only accentuated them further.

His gaze fixated mine.  
"I could hurt you with them, I already left marks on you."  
He gestured to the visibly bruises on my ribs.  
I still sat against the headboard, naked, but covered by the sheet tangled around my midriff.  
The dark tone of his voice almost made me groan in desperation. 

" I don't care. I´m not made of glass. It'll give me a memento to remember you by when morning comes."

I held his gaze the whole time I spoke.

"Who said I´d be done with you already when morning comes?"

The full blown smile that accompanied this statement took the cocky edge of his words and made me huff in mock annoyance.

"Is that so?"

I arched my back pleasurably and dropped down a bit in the sheets, pushing up my small, but nicely rounded and firm breasts and sliding my legs against each other in a slow, sensual motion; stretching them to their full glorious length. When he stared at me wordlessly I briefly wondered if i had been taking it to far with my teasing, but a moment later my concerns were washed away by the way his gaze changed:  
His blue-grey eyes darkened several shades within a split second and his pupils dilated into deep pools of possessive hunger.

With a single, precise shrug of his broad shoulders he pushed off his vest, letting it slip to the floor. He would never have done that to his actual cut, I knew. But now he simply wanted to get rid of it. Next was his shirt; he grabbed the hem on opposite sides and pulled it upwards over his head, obviously putting on a show for my benefit.  
And a benefit it was. 

All I could to was stare at him, taking in his physics mesmerised. The wide expanse of his pecs, smooth skin over bulky muscle; his taunt stomach, the ridges of his abs just the perfect amount visible but not too defined. Broad shoulders, his back a wide expanse of muscle that rippled underneath his skin as he moved to drop his shirt on his vest, discarded in a small pile on the floor. My fingers ached at the memory of how it had felt to drag my nails down the cords of muscle to both sides of his spine, only stopped by the waistband of his pants. The sudden urge to reach out and touch him was overwhelming. 

Pure strength. Pure power.

Pure perfection .

His build was that of a heavyweight boxer, heavy, but toned. Just as I said, perfection in my book.  
I couldn't tear my eyes of his approaching form, and I swallowed hard as I watched him unbuckling his belt, pulling it slowly from its loops in a display of pure, tempting sin.  
Without the belt his black army pants dropped a fair bit and were now hanging dangerously low on his hips. The slightest tug and they would probably slid further, only caught my his already more than prominent hard-on. I swallowed again, audible this time. The dark chuckle rising from his throat shot right into my core, leaving soaking me wet simply from the noise alone. He must’ve sensed my addiction to his deep melodic voice, because he continued speaking while he dropped his belt to the floor and made his way to the bed. 

“See something worth your time, lisichka? You seemed to be lost in thought the last two days. Something occupying your mind that much?” 

His accent got thicker by the second, arousal evident in the way his tone dropped an full octave as he spoke.  
A low moan escaped my lips I hadn’t realised I had been holding back. My thighs rubbed against each other on their own account, already slick where they met, seeking even the slightest bit of friction. He watched for a moment, the lopsided smirk returning on his lips, seemingly pleased with what he was doing to me and the reactions he was coaxing from my body without a single touch.

With him only an arms length away from the bed by now, I couldn’t restrain myself any longer and crawled to the edge of the mattress, untangling my legs from the sheets in the process, and rose up to my knees, waiting for him to close the last bit of distance. 

 

To be continued! Soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally coming to a halt right in front of me, he looked down, studying my features, then skimming his gaze down my kneeling form.

“I like you like this.”

Against my judgment his voice obviously could deepen even more.

“Already soaking wet for you?”

Despite my cheeky tone my voice sounded just as breathless as I felt.

“On your knees, right in front of me.”

My face must have betrayed my “playing-it-cool” spectacularly, because again he cocked one eyebrow in his so typical, very unique and unbearable sexy way. 

In a marvel-like voice he went on:

“But already being so impatient is definitely a bonus.” 

Surprisingly gentle for a men of his size and attitude, he caught my chin in his large hand, cradling it in his palm. In a slow, sensual move the pad of his thumb swiped across my slightly parted lips.

The thrill of knowing perfectly well what this man, my very own epitome of sexual perfection, had in mind for me, made my head spin and I leaned into his hand even more. His thumb had stilled on my lips and without thinking twice i parted them wider, tasting him with the tip of my tongue.  
Now it was his turn to follow my lips with an almost hypnotised stare while I slowly closed my lips around his calloused skin, sucking experimentally, unsure how he would react to taking such liberties.  
A noise rose in his chest, low enough to make me practically feel the vibration in the small space between us. it wasn’t quite a chuckle, but not a groan either and it made me suck harder and involuntarily clench my thighs.

His eyes wandered down and I was rather positive that he could easily see just how much I already needed him. Nothing went unnoticed by him, I really ought to remember that. 

“Ever a surprise, Lisichka… You like it to be handled?”

His voice turned into a deep, guttural purr while he slowly removed his thumb from my mouth, smearing some of the moisture over my lower lip.

Being able to speak again I answered without forgoing his storm-grey gaze for even a second.

“I do - if handled right and by a worthy superior…”

He returned my inviting smile and bent down to close the distance between us, cradling the back of my neck with one hand and resting the other against the wooden bedpost.  
With him invading my personal space completely and hovering only an inch above my face, my senses went into overdrive. His scent was so delicious it made me dizzy and his eyes were deep pools of dark blues and greys I wanted to drown in.  
When he spoke against my lips, I felt his warm breath on my skin.

“Then we should find out if I am, yes?” 

His accent was impossible thick now and I nearly lost it completely, ready to simply pull him down with force, when he finally showed some mercy and crashed his lips on mine, exactly the way he did two nights ago.  
But this time, unlike the last, he reigned himself in after some moments, changing from the brutal, but delicious force to a slower pace, almost gentle, as if not to spook me. His hand at the back of my skull shifted downwards until it was splayed between my shoulder blades, his fingertips digging into my flesh. 

On their own account my arms went up and around his broad neck to grant him easier access and he immediately took the chance, hoisting me up with his free arm slipping underneath my thighs until I could wrap my legs securely around his waist, his solid body the anchor amidst my overwhelmed senses.

My already throbbing core ground against the rough fabric at front of his pants and I almost sobbed from the sheer need to feel his cock against my slick skin.  
He must have sensed the desperation in the low, drawn-out moan that slipped from my lips before I could stop it, because only a moment later he put one knee on the edge of the mattress and gently eased me down onto the ruffled sheets, crawling over me like a prowling predator. 

His second-to-none dominance probably should have intimidate d me, scared me even. But my brain obviously refused any rational thinking and all I felt was a dark, intense excitement and a desperate, white-hot need for this man.  
I practically ached to feel his weight on me, to have every inch of my body pressed into the mattress underneath his heavy, muscular frame.

My hands, finally free to roam, found purchase on his shoulders, digging into the muscle right above his collar bones. My fingertips had trapped a long strand of his lush, chocolate coloured mane and I gently threaded my fingers trough his hair, soothing the skin where I had tugged to hard, even though unintentionally. 

I realised that my supposedly marginal gesture must have hit a weak spot - a deep growl erupted from his lips right against the shell of my ear, where his mouth had been busy with nipping at the soft skin right over the pulse point. Encouraged by his immediate respond I carded both my hands through his hair, scrapping my long nails across his scalp and down to the back of his neck until his tightening grip on my ribcage made breathing almost unbearable and his teeth sank down into my skin right where my neck and shoulders met to make me stop.

“Careful, Lisichka, or I may have to retaliate.” 

The bottomless black of his dilated pupils had almost completely erased the blu-grey of his irises and for a second I shuddered, seeing the raw, unveiled lust in his eyes and feeling the way his strength completely overpowered my own. 

My legs were still tightly wound around his waist and I arched my back, grinding shamelessly against the hard bulge straining against the confines of his pants. The fact that he still wasn’t all naked against my body got unbearable all of the sudden and I let my hands slide down the sides of his neck and over his collar bones. Scratching teasingly over his pecs and catching his nipple in the process earned me a sharp hiss from him, which was repeated when my fingers raked over his taut stomach, finally reaching his pants. I hooked the index and middle finger of both my hands into the waistband, drawing osmall circles with my thumbs on the sensitive skin where a trail of dark hair led right to where I intended to go.

Praying to god my fingers would not fail me I unbuttoned his black cargos with an oddly satisfying, popping sound and then slowly dragged down the zip. My lips found his mouth just in time with my hand palming his cock, still half trapped in his trousers, and the way he moaned into the hard, passionate kiss should be illegal. To my utter surprise he was going commando, so nothing more was separating my nimble hands from his impressive length and I immediately took advantage of this fact, stroking him once, twice; relishing in the way pearls of pre-cum smeared over my palms.  
His patience ran out before I was able to tease him any further and he caught my hands in his, securing my wrists over my head with only one large hand, in a display of domineering strength. 

“Böses Mädchen… “ 

Hearing him whispering hoarsely against my lips in my own native tongue was a shock. I hadn’t known he was capable of that and for a moment I was totally stunned.

Still holding my hands in a vice-like grip he bent his head, nipping on my collarbone, dragging his teeth down over my sternum, stopping just long enough to admire the tattoo in the shape of a foreign looking rune right over my solar plexus, tracing the black ink with the tip of his tongue. I had thrown back my head into the scattered pillows and so I merely felt his appreciative hum, vibrating against my skin.  
For some moments his lips left my body and just when I was about to raise my head to see what he was up to, I felt his mouth closing around my nipple, scrapping his teeth over the perky flesh just the perfect amount of bruising. The sharp pain combined with the unexpected assault made me strain against his hold, arching my back almost completely from the mattress just to be held in place by his unrelenting grip.  
With my breasts practically on a golden platter right before him, he took the other nipple between his lips, sucking gently until I was panting incoherent German words. Not knowing when his gentleness would turn into some darker play was thrilling and every fibre in my body was tense from the anticipation.  
The hand not restraining my wrists loosened its hold on my ribcage in favour of slowly brushing down my body, his deft fingers leaving pink marks on my pale skin.  
After what felt like an eternity his fingertips finally ghosted over my drenched folds and as I looked down I could see my own moisture glistening on his lower abs were i had pressed my aching core against him.  
Suddenly my hands were free again and a moment later I felt his hand threading into my hair, gripping it firmly and gently but insistingly pulling back my head until I was looking him straight in the face. He locked his eyes with mine again, and with slightly parted lips he insert his index finger into my slick heat, not slow, not hasty, but determined. A broken sob escaped my lips when he drew back almost completely and then pushed back, further than the first time, setting a slow, steady rhythm. After several more thrusts it wasn’t enough and I canted my hips up, to give him a better, deeper angle. 

His response was a low, slightly breathless chuckle and he used his grasp on my hair to bring my ear closer to his mouth:

“Shhhh, Lischka, easy… you’ll get everything you need, I promise. But I get to say, when. You understand that?”

My limited ability to move made my nod a lot less frantically than it would have been otherwise, but I managed to moan out:

“Yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Such a good girl.”

And with that praise from his lips a second finger accompanied the first, stretching my walls until I felt the delicious burn of being filled, making me ache for his cock even more.  
Twisting his wrist a little, he started rubbing lazy, featherlight circles over my clit with the pad of his thumb, teasing me just enough to make me beg for more. 

“I won’t let you come just now, Lisichka. I want you to come around my cock this very first time. You like that?”

It took several seconds for my head to wrap around his words, my completely shattered self-control and the heavy accent dripping from his voice not exactly helping. Finally the realisation hit and all I could do in my needy haze was to nod, answering him with a buck of my hip against his merciless fingers that were still fucking me in a torturous slow pace.

Easing the grip on my hair the tiniest bit he carefully removed his fingers, making sure to stroke my inner walls on the way out and earning a strangled moan from the back of my throat.

Following a sudden urge to feel him on my tongue, I begged:

“I need to taste you. Please…”

For a second I caught him off-guard, then he laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“You’re incorrigible, Lisichka, wanting all at once, huh?”

“Wanting all of you, yes.”

I agreed, biting down onto the edge of his jaw and dragging my teeth over his skin, exactly the way I had imagined over the last two days.

“Maybe later you get to do whatever you want.” 

He smiled and again he spoke right to my ear, knowing just too well what his voice was doing to me.

“But right now I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your sanity.”

I practically choked on the breath I took a second earlier, and he used the opportunity to kiss me again, pushing his tongue against mine, exploring the cavity of my mouth, making me hunger for more of his taste. He growled, grinding his hard, hot cock against my core, still half restrained by his damned pants. 

Having enough of it, I reached down with both my hands, sliding them over his hips and slipping them under the waistband, grabbing his ass and pulling him as close as I could. His tone lowered even more, and while his left hand gripped my chin so he could crash his lips almost brutally on mine, his right pushed down his pants as far as he could without loosing the friction against my pussy.  
With an impatient groan he pushed himself up with both hands propped up to each side of my head and I aided him in the task of finally getting the offending piece of clothing out of the way. 

By the time he was finally naked I was practically sobbing desperately and clinging to his arms, pulling him down again. His hands snaked under the back of my thighs, pulling me closer and spreading my legs wide in the motion, pushing my thighs high up against his waist. 

And with a hard, bruising kiss that almost made our teeth collide, he sank his whole length into me, welcomed by my slick, hot flesh. For a brief moment the stretch was boardering on the fine line between pain and pleasure, and I felt impossible tight around his girth and length. Then, with his first thrust, he nearly lifted me from the bed when he bottomed out to the very last inch. He obviously wasn’t a man of gentle love-making and going-slow, but hell, I wasn’t that kind of woman either. 

I tried to meet him halfway, but was overpowered by his shallow, deep trusts, hitting every single sweet spot instantly. He drew back nearly all the way and then pushed back until i could only hardly contain my ecstatic cries, biting down onto his collar bone until I was drawing blood, in a feeble attempt to muffle the noise.

He nudged my head back up, empathising every word with a sharper, harder trust:

“Don´t. do. that. I wanna hear you.”

“Yeah, but every single soul in this house will, too.”

He got up on his knees, spreading my legs until I nearly winced from the pressure on my joinst. Still buried inside of me to the hilt, he sped up his pace, taking me harder while he secured my knees against his ribcage with one strong arm. His other hand found my clit and his clever fingers had me keening in a matter of seconds.  
He sank his teeth into the soft skin of my inner calf, growling:

“Good. Let 'em hear you. Let them know you’re mine.”

Releasing my legs and bending down again he licked my lips in an utterly possessive and irresistibly domineering gesture and his trusts got even harder, bordering on brutal and he took my chin in his hand, locking his gaze with mine, searching for something in my eyes. When he couldn’t detect any discomfort, his hand grabbed the back of my head again, tugging roughly until my throat was left bare and vulnerable to his mouth. He scattered open mouthed, sloppy kisses over my skin, nipping my jaw between his teeth and during all this he kept fucking me, hard, fast and with an intensity that already pushed me right to the edge, ready to be sent into the abyss. 

Of course he sensed that I was so close even before I knew it myself, and his grip on my hair tightened until the sharp, stinging pain shot down my spine, mingled with the inexplicable lust and melted into a pool of liquid heat. 

“Come for me, Lisichka. let me hear you scream my name.”

And I obeyed, I chanted his name like a fucking mantra and finally, with a noise somewhere between a desperate sob and a guttural moan I came hard, my walls spasming around his cock while he fucked me through my orgasm, letting me ride it out until I was literally sobbing, but still not loosing eye-contact.

He slowed down, releasing my hair, and carefully accessed my present state, making sure he didn’t hurt me. Reaching up my head I kissed him, wet, sloppy and dirty, squeezing my thighs around him and coaxing a deep moan from his mouth.  
He took up his former, powerful pace and I could feel how close he was, his hips stuttering every time I tightened my inner walls around him. My fingernails left reddened trails down his perfect, muscular back; clawing into the muscle strands to both sides of his spine, relishing in the feeling of his sweet-slick skin. The heels of my feet dug into his asscheeks, driving him deeper with every move.

A few last, hard trusts after that, his whole body went taut under my hands, and I felt him coming inside me, jerking violently, filling me with his heat. Though I didn’t know how he possibly managed to do so, he had held my eyes through is orgasm just as I had during mine and now I was practically drowning in his almost black, bottomless eyes.

He deliberately slowed down his heavy breathing and once it returned to normal, he dropped his head against my slick shoulder, laughing almost inaudible. He looked up to me again, his voice hoarse and still a notch deeper than normal, a dark strand of hair falling into his eyes. 

“Bozhe moi, Lisichka… We´re going to be good friends, you and I.”

Even in my exhausted state I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up my throat at his lazily drawled words. 

He shifted our position, his weight no longer crushing me underneath him, and I ended up with my head on his chest, my red hair sticking to sweat-dampened skin.  
Against my intentions I felt my whole body growing heavy, the delicious coziness of his body heat and my post orgasmic bliss catching up on me. The last thing I felt before drifting asleep was the gentle pressure of his lips against my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisichka - Russian pet-name for a red haired woman, meaning "little vixen"
> 
> Böses Mädchen - naughty girl, bad girl
> 
> Bozhe moi - Russian, basically "my god"
> 
>  
> 
> I´m always extremely nervous about posting smut, mainly because I love to read good smut and I really want to write it equally erotic and not cheap, so if you read this, and if you like it - please let me know what you think. I´d appreciate it so much!
> 
> Love from Bavaria!

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows up part one of this series and will at least have two chapters, maybe more. I honestly don't know what my muse is going to do to me. It´s an original work, so all characters are pretty much mine and mine alone. Lucky me. 
> 
> As always, I humbly beg for your forgiveness if there are spelling or grammar errors, I'm not a native speaker, but I try.
> 
> Second Chapter will be up soon, pinky promise, I'm currently working on it while I have a few days off.
> 
> I practically live for any feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
